USUK Story
by PhantomhivePrincess68
Summary: England is depressed after the Revolutionary War and decides to end his life will America save him in time? Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Sorry the title sucks "
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV:

It was a gloomy day, it was raining and gun shots rang through the air. This was the day America gained his independence from England, it was a fierce battle both parties not willing to give up until ether was dead or surrendered. Finally after a long war America came out as the winner thus claiming his independence but also hurting his brother.

"Just shoot me already! Why do you show me such mercy?!" screamed England on his knees in the mud at America's feet.

"Because I won't kill my brother." America answered then turned and left England there surrounded by his fallen soldiers.

100 Years Later

America's POV:

It has been 100 years since that day and I still can't stop feeling guilty for my actions, England has completely shut off all communications to me and ignores me at the world meetings, it kills me to know that my brother hates my guts.

Suddenly my phone began to ring,

America picks up his phone.

"Hello?"

"America you git this is all your fault!" came a voice on the other end that sounded a bit slurred.

"England is that you? Are you drunk?"

"Yes I am and it's all your bloody fault you bloody git!" there's a sound of glass breaking.

"England calm down before you hurt yourself!"

"What does it matter to you? You don't care about me; you left me all alone in this stupid world!" England screamed though his voice sounded broken like he was crying.

"England I do care about you you're my brother!"

"Liar! I can't take your lies and the pain anymore I'm going to end the pain now!" there's a loud scream and the line goes dead.

"England!? England!? Shit!"

Quickly I grabbed my jacket and keys, then got into my car and speeded to England's house.

A/N:

America: No Iggy don't kill yourself!

England: I'm not and I said not to call me that you stupid git!

America: Yay! *hugs England*

Ciella: Want to know if America will save Iggy in time? Tune in for the next chapter till then R&R.

P.S. All flames will be given to Russia to keep him warm.

America: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

America's POV

Once I arrived at England's house I didn't even bother knocking I just kicked the door in and started searching the house for England.

I found him passed out in a pool of blood with a big piece of glass in his hand.

"England!" I yelled rushing over to his side.

"G-go away you stupid git!" England spat at me.

Ignoring him I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

The paramedics arrived and wheeled England into the ambulance, and the whole ride there I didn't once let go of his hand.

Once at the hospital I was forced to wait in the waiting room, the wait was horrible it seemed like forever before the doctor came out to tell me if England was ok.

"Your brother is fine he's sleeping but you can go see him if you want."

"Yes please."

"Right this way."

The doctor then led me to England's room.

Normal POV:

Arriving at England's room, America immediately rushed to England's side and grabbed his hand.

The doctor leaves the two alone.

"England why did you do this? Why do you hate me? I'm sorry about the whole Revolutionary War thing I never meant to hurt you I…I love you and I mean as more than my brother it kills me when you ignore me and refuse to acknowledge me you mean the world to me." America said while a few tears fell.

"D-do you really mean that?" came a weak voice.

America jerked his head up to see England fully awake staring at him.

"Of course I do England!" America said while hugging England.

England hugs him back.

America looks England in the face.

"Don't you ever try to kill yourself again." America says sternly.

"I wont I promise."

"Good, hey England."

"Yes?"

America kisses England.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

A/N:

Ciella: So how was it I know I took so long I've had writers block and been sucked into a Hetalia RPing chat where I am 1P and 2P N. Italy feel free to look it up and join me and my friends but don't bring trolls, drama, and don't judge, also lemons may happen so if you don't like either stay quiet, ignore, or leave.  
P.S. There may be a 1-3 hour wait sometimes longer, well bye and remember R&R!

America: BYE!

England: Goodbye.


End file.
